A story of ecto
by Reallynotpunkatall
Summary: Watch as hate turns to lust (discontinued)
1. School

School again, Spencer sighed. He hated going to school, he hated having to see those people, those rude annoying, horrible people. Some days he didn't even understand why school was a thing. Ugh. He sighed again. He hadn't done any homework in weeks. He just wasn't feeling it anymore. To be honest he'd stopped feeling it a long time ago but still kept hope. Hope that someone would reach out to him, someone would be unlike the others and just talk to him. He didn't like dealing with this and he didn't know how, usually resulting in him accidentally sounding too confident and too mean when he spoke. He didn't mean it, it just happened that way.

"Spencer" he heard his mother call from down stairs.  
He sighed again. Glanced at him computer, that computer he loved so much, his best friend, and left reluctantly. He faked a smile so his mother wouldn't worry and walked out the door to wait for the bus.

Spencer always sat in the back of the bus, he'd been sitting there for as long as he can remember. No one ever sat next to him, which he was kind of thankful for in a weird way, but today something was different. Everyone was crowded at the back of the bus for an unknown reason. Though Spencer was curious as to why everyone was gathered at his used-to be seat, he went unnoticed and took the first empty seat he saw.

The group in the back kept getting louder and louder. This frustrated him. They were usually loud up here in the front, so they could be the first ones in school, why Spencer had no idea, but apparently they liked it here.

Spencer pressed his headphones closer to his head trying to block out the noise coming from the back the volume was already up as much as it could go. Looks like he won't be watching the new trailer for "Hunted" anytime soon. He only had one choice now, Rock. Though he didn't listen to it on a daily basis Spencer found Rock music quiet exciting and appealing. It reminded him of some movies and it was loud, which was just what he needed. He put on some Pierce The Veil and waited until the bus pulled up to the school.

—  
Weird enough once the bus stopped no one got off the bus, they were still crowded around in the back. "Well at least I'll beat the crowd" Spencer thought as he hopped off the bus, not paying any attention to what was going on in the back.

Everyone was late to first period, which was also weird, kids at Beverly Beverly may be annoying little brats, but they did value their education.  
"Must be that boy" Spencer heard the teacher mutter.  
"What do you mean.?" Spencer asked curiously.  
"Word is, Billy Joe Cobra transferred in today." She explained.

And just as she said, it was the Billy guy that Spencer had never heard of. First it was Billy that walked in then everyone else following in behind him.

"Now now now, brodom, I love the attention an all, but we should seriously get to this school stuff." Billy said taking a seat in the front of the class. Everyone trying to sit next to him. Girls were fighting, but in the end Lolo was the one who ended up sitting next to Billy and behind her was her "groupie" Rajeev. "Sooo Billy, what brings you here.?" She asked in a seductive tone. Then everyone else started blurting out questions.  
Spencer noticed a girl, she walked out of the crowd and took a seat behind him.

"They're pretty crazy huh.?" She asked.  
"Yea, you're telling me." Spencer answered in a sarcastic tone.  
"I've never seen you around before, are you new.?"  
"No I just stay away from the status quo"  
"Oh, well I'm Shanilla, nice to meet you." the girl said with a smile.  
"Spencer" he responded trying to return the smile but failing.  
They sat in silence for a while, watching as the the teacher tried to calm everyone down.  
"So you dont like Billy.?" Shanilla asked after a while.  
"Honestly, I don't even know who the guy is." Spencer said truthfully.  
"What.? Billy is like this really popular guy from Metube, he sings songs and plays the guitar and he's really talented and funny, and that's why everyone likes him." She explained.  
"Seems like you like him too." Spencer pointed out awkwardly.  
This caused Shanilla to blush. "Yeah, he's pretty cool, but as long as Lolos around there's no way I'm gonna get to talk to him."  
Just then Rajeev came over and sat down next to Shanilla.  
"Shan, guess what, I got Lolos number" he says excitedly.  
"And how did you manage to do that.?" She asked doubtfully.  
"Oh the way isn't important, its the fact that I've got it." He responded with a wink.  
"Who's he.?" He then asked referring to Spencer.  
"Oh this is Spencer, Spencer this is my brother Rajeev" Shanilla said introducing them.

"Alright everyone take your seats, I'll have Billy come up and talk about his life and answer any questions you have for him," the teacher started, but was cut off by hundreds of voices.  
She screamed.  
"We will do this in peace or we wont do it at all."  
and that shut them up.  
So for the first 35 minutes of classe they spent time talking about Billy, like what his favourite food was and what stores he liked shopping at.

At the end of classe Principal Ponzi decided to visit with "crucial" news.  
"Hello classe, it seemths as though the Cobra family wanths Billy to have an escort to help him around the school for the first few weeks any voluntheers.?"  
He asked in his accent.

Principal Ponzi was amazed at how many hands went up , every hand in the class, except Spencers of course. Yea he wasnt even paying attention, he'd been on his phone through out the whole thing. He couldn't care less where Billy Jo Cobra got his underwear from. And that same boy was the boy Ponzi was going to pick.

"Hmmm, how about Mr. Spenthser Wright.?"  
he said with a devious smile on his face.


	2. Mobbed

"What.?" Spencer asked confused. He'd been on his phone this whole time. He couldn't care less about Billy Joel or whatever his name was.

"Yesth, you will show Billy around the school. He repeated with that same devious smile. Ponzi only had one thing on his mind; making Spencer Wright miserable. He'd totally forgotten about the whole thing where Spencer would get out of every class for a month earning an automatic "A" for every assignment, in every class.  
"But," Spencer tried to reason.  
But, it was too late, Ponzi already had his mind set on making Spencer miserable and that's what was happening, so his job was done.  
While everyone else sat around miserable, mentally killing this "Spencer" guy they'd never heard of, Spencer was mentally dying.  
"Oh great, now I'm the servant of some wusscore singer" "This is not what I meant by making friends" "my live is completely over" Spencer thought.

—-  
The only good thing that came out if this was that Spencer got to go to lunch and get finish with his lunch early. He and Billy had to leave class ten minutes early so Billy could have time to eat before he was bombarded with questions.  
"Uh you don't have to sit here," Spencer said awkwardly.  
"Sure I do bro dude, besides you are like my tour guide, don't want to get lost." Billy answered, showing that smile that made everyone swoon.  
Spencer rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying into this Bobby George stuff, or whatever his name was.  
Spencer put all his focus on that little phone screen of his.  
"Soooooo," Billy said annoyingly, tapping on Spencers tray until he looked up.  
"What.?" Spencer asked annoyed glaring at the darker haired boy in front of him.  
"What kinda stuff you into brotaco.?" Billy asked.  
"Certainly not your lame bro-nicknames." Spencer insulted.  
"Haha bro-nicknames, but really what do you like to do, it's nice to be the interviewer sometimes rather than the interviewie." Billy explained with a smile.  
So Billy asked Spencer questions until the lunch room and the table started getting crowded with annoying teenagers.  
Spencer was starting to get squished between about 50 students, so he decided now would be a good time to take his bathroom break.  
Billy was too concerned with his adoring fans to notice when Spencer left, so when he noticed him not sitting in front of him he mentally had a panic attack.  
"Oh no oh no oh no, what would mom say about this. If I can't keep up with some student body guard how am I supposed to keep up with a real body guard. Oh my gosh." He thought frantically. His mother told him that when he got his student guide, he was to treat them as if they were a body guard, because when he was big enough he'd need an actual body guard so he'd better get used to it.  
His eyes searched the whole lunch room, but nothing.  
"Ugh where is he.?" Billy asked him self.  
He got up and left the lunch room, all his wonderful fans following behind him.  
"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Billy thought, but there was one problem, the fans. "Woah woah woah dudettes and dudes, even The Cobra needs some bathroom time." Billy said exhausted, reaching for the nearest stall.  
Spencer was in that same stall, on his way out though of course, he didn't leave the stall unlocked.  
"Woah, what're you doing." Spencer asked confused as he saw the other boy coming into his stall.  
"Bro dude, I found you." Billy said relieved.  
"I was just in the bathroom." Spencer explained.  
"I thought you weren't gonna come back, you were just gonna leave me there to fend for my self. I would've been late to every class-" "As much as I'd like to talk in this stall with you, I think its time for me to leave." Spencer said pushing past the taller boy.  
"Wait dude, you can't go out there, they'll trample you, plus you can't leave me." Billy said frantically.  
Spencer sighed.  
"What's wrong bro dude.?" Billy asked.  
"Nothing."  
So the two boys sat in the bathroom for about 10 minutes, Billy occasionally asking Spencer questions.  
"Hey all the noise is gone." Billy pointed out.  
"Yea thankfully," Spencer agreed about to open the door.  
"Wait, what if they're still out there waiting for me bromeo." Billy said nervously.

Spencer sighed, but understood, kinda. So he opened the door slowly and quietly. Then peaked out from the small opening. He looked left, then right multiple times until he  
was sure no one was there.

"Okay no ones there." Spencer announced.  
"But if we go back to the lunch room, they'll just mob me again." Billy whined.

Spencer had a place they could go, but it was his place, his special place where he hanged out alone at lunch and he really didn't want Billy going in there, or worse, his fans to find out about his special place. But he didn't want to go back into the lunchroom, and he kinda sorta didn't want Billy to get mobbed. Even though he did deserve it. And.. Ugh he'd been thinking about this too long. He took one last look to make sure everything was clear, grabbed Billy's arm and lead him to the computer room. The room was empty, like it always was and Spencer wanted it to stay that way.

"Wow, look at all the screens, and wow, these are the new kinds too.!" Billy beamed excitedly looking at all the computers.

Which surprised Spencer a bit. Billy was the last guy he'd think new a thing about computers. Spencer looked at him curiously.  
"Hehe… A singers gotta know a bit about computer junk right…" Billy pointed out embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.  
Maybe Spencer had misjudged the guy a bit, maybe he should try and give him a chance.

"Yea.." Spencer agreed with a small smile.  
They both took a seat in front of a computer. Spencer could finally watch the "Hunted" trailer, he'd been waiting all day for this moment.  
"Woah bro dude that's some creepy chiz…" Billy said nervously.  
"Yea, I can't wait to go see it." Spencer agreed, not looking away from the screen.

For 2 minutes, both boys were entranced by what was on the screen. Billy was horrified at what he saw. Occasionally jumping ever 5 seconds, but Yea no big  
deal right.

"How awesome was that.?" Spencer asked looking at Billy who was shaking with fear.  
"Hey are you okay.?" He asked  
"Yea, of course, The Cobra ain't afraid of no creepy stuff." Billy said quickly, putting on his "manly" act. Spencer rolled his eyes and scrolled through his videos.

"Why do you even search up this creepy stuff brobro.?" Billy asked confused at why anyone would soil their thoughts with ghost.  
"Why do you keep doing those bro puns, they're kinda annoying." Spencer pointed out.  
"Hey my bro puns are bromazing.!" Billy said angrily.  
Spencer ignored him.  
"What's your problem with the Cobra, everyone else loves me."  
Billy asked after a while. Spencer was quiet for a while.  
"I just, never heard of you." He decided to say. Keep it simple and nice, he thought.

At this point Billy was making an un human sound that sounded like he was choking and coughing and gasping all at the same time. He didn't say anything, he just typed his name into Metube and pulled up a video of him singing.

Reluctantly Spencer watched the video, just so he wouldn't have to listen to that sound again. He had to admit, Billy had a nice voice, great actually he just wasn't singing the right songs. Videos of just him and his guitar were better than his studio songs. He had potential, he just needed to stop wasting it on teeny bop,wusscore music and do his own thing, Spencer thought.

"So what d'ya think.?" Billy asked impressed with himself.  
"Well, I like the acoustic stuff." He admitted. "Yea, those have been my favs too." Billy agreed.  
"Ugh well its 1:30, better get you to your next classe." Spencer realised.

The two boys, walked like ninjas, quick but fast, through the hall ways. Spencer just wanted this to be over, but Billy found it pretty fun wandering around the empty hallways. They walked past a bathroom and suddenly Billy felt weird. A familiar kind of weird, he had to pee.

"Uhh, bro dude.?" He called out.  
"Yea.?" Spencer asked not turning around.  
"The Cobra needs to peeeee." He responded.  
Spencer stopped in his tracks and turned around. This kid was ticking him off. He took a deep breath and spoke softly.  
"We were just in the bathroom, like 20 minutes ago."  
"Yea I didn't have to go then…" Billy said in an matter of fact tone.  
"BUT… But you didn't even eat or drink anything after that." Spencer pointed out annoyed.  
"The body works in mysterious ways brobag."  
These bro names were getting ridiculous. What the heck was a brobag and why would you use that name on a human and ughh. Spencer looked at his watch.  
"You have two minutes." Spencer said  
"I can't force it, it has to come out naturally." Billy whined.  
Spencer looked at him, glanced at his wrist and then looked back at Billy giving him a look that said "tick tock"  
"Agh, fine" Billy groaned running into the bathroom.

Not to Spencers surprise Billy took longer than 2 minutes.  
"Ugh.." Spencer groaned quietly before walking into the bathroom, where he saw Billy admiring his face in the mirror.  
"Dude, the bells going to be ringing soon and you aren't in class yet, do you want to get mobbed." Spencer said annoyed.  
"Is it big?." Billy asked completely ignoring what Spencer had just said.  
"What.?" He questioned confused.  
"Don't you see this giganto zit on my face bro dude, why didn't you tell me it was this big." Billy explained pointing to a spot on his face that was barely visible.  
Rolling his eyes Spencer dragged Billy out of the restroom.  
"Fine, fine, fine, but if I get a bad photo with this zit intruding its your fault." He accused.

As Spencer suspected, the bell rang, and out came hundreds of kids. "Hey Billy!" Someone shouted from behind. "Uh oh." Spencer whispered turning to see all the little fangirls running towards Billy, and him just standing there like an idiot. He sighed, grabbed Billy's hand and started running.

They ran through hundreds of kids, even knocked over a few garbage cans. Eventually Spencer found a supply closet they could hide out in for a while.

"Wow brodog, did you see that.!" Billy beamed. Spencer had to admit that the adrenaline did feel good, but he was still ticked.  
"Haha, yeah but keep it down." Spencer cautioned looking for a light switch or something. Just then the room was illuminated with light.  
"Aw its pretty cool in here, a cute little room." Billy cooed looking around the supply closet.  
"Well this is just great, I'm stuck in a room with you again." Spencer mumbled.  
"Don't be all like that brobag, maybe its good, y'know, the more you hang around me, the less you'll hate me." Billy explained.  
"Ugh, I don't hate you Bobby" Spencer sighed  
"Billy"  
"Billy." Spencer corrected, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he couldn't remember this guys name. "Its just-" saved by the bell.  
"Come on let's go to class." Spencer instead said.  
Billy didn't complain this time, he just agreed and they walked to class in silence.


	3. The Trip

Spencer was first to walk into class, but all eyes were on Billy. Spencer walked over to the teacher quietly and explained what happened.  
"So that's why he's late and," he handed the teacher a note. "I'm kinda in this class now for a few weeks.."  
"Okay." The teacher, later known as Mr. Mason, agreed and gave Spencer a seat in the back of the class since he technically didn't have to do any work, he didn't want Spencer disturbing the class.

Spencer realised that the girl from this morning was in this class too along with her brother.  
This period went by slow, slower than others, mostly because most of Billy's other classes Spencer already had with him, so he wasn't stuck doing nothing for 50 minutes.

"What happened to you.?" Shanilla asked Spencer towards the of class.  
"What.?" Spencer asked confused.  
"You look, I dunno, wild." She giggled pointing to his hair.  
Spencer hadn't even noticed that his hair was messier than usual, but then again he never really cared about the way his hair looked.  
"Oh, Billy's what happened."  
She laughed. "I still can't believe Ponzi picked you when you didn't even volunteer."  
"You mean voluntheer." Spencer joked making fun of his accent.  
They both laughed.  
"But Yea, I think he's out to get me." Spencer pointed out, gathering his things so he and Billy could get to class in peace.

The rest of the day was hell. But he did learn some things; Billy could be an egocentric idiot when he wanted to, but he was kind of cool too, his schoolmates valued celebrities more than their grades and he had an awful lot of classes with Shanilla, Rajeev and also Billy, so he wouldn't be getting that straight A report card he'd been hoping for after all. All in all, it was a shit day. Everyday was the same after that, they went to lunch early, got mobbed going to every class and hid in multiple supply closets.

But this day was different, there was a field trip to the museum today. Finally he didn't have to worry about getting mobbed in public it would be someone else's thing, or so he thought. When the teacher said they were working in partners Spencer planned on partnering up with Shanilla , but guess what, Billy had already claimed him as his partner.  
"So long freedom.." Spencer thought.

The bus ride was annoying, he had to sit around all those idiots who loved Billy and couldn't get any peace no matter how loud his music was. Inside the museum was worse, a few other schools were there, and almost everyone knew Billy from the internet and were intent on getting to meet him.

"Wow tough day huh.?" Shanilla asked at lunch time.  
Finally a time where he didn't have to deal with Billys fans.  
"That doesn't even begin to describe it." Spencer said sighing.  
"Awww don't worry dude, you just gotta learn how to love the spotlight, watch and learn." Rajeev said putting his shades on and strolling over to Billy's table.  
Nevertheless he returned with whatever was in Lolos cup poured on his head.

"Rajeev.!" Shanilla said trying to hold in her laugh.  
"She totally wants me, that was her favourite drink and she poured it on me, if that doesn't say love then I don't know what does." He cooed.  
"Whatever, let's get you cleaned off," Shanilla demanded.  
"You coming Spencer.?" She asked.  
"Don't have anything better to do." He sighed. So the three of them walked out of the small room in search of a restroom

"Alright everyone gather your stuff up we'll be moving on soon." The teacher announced. And just as he said, a few minutes later the class left.

"Ugh where's Spence.?" Billy wondered walking out of the small room. He was going on a hunt; a hunt to find Spencer.  
—

"Rajeev, you've gotta be more careful around Lolo." Shanilla sighed, rinsing her brothers hair in the small sink, luckily this museum had a family restroom so she could go in too.

Meanwhile Spencer was having a field day. He was totally filming this. "And here we see Rajeevius and Shanillius in their natural habitat." He whispered. And next comes the hard part. Drying it.

"Uhm, I don't think it works like this." Rajeev." Pointed out after about 10 minutes under the hand dryer, when was no noticeable difference in his hair.  
"Fine, walk around with wet hair then." Shanilla scoffed jokingly. As they left the rest room they ran into a tall guy.  
"Sorry du-," Rajeev started but was cut off.  
"Spence.! I found you.!" a familiar voice said. And next thing you know Spencers being squeezed in a hug.  
"Okay, okay, okay." Spencer grunted pushing Billy away. He wasn't used to hugs and didn't want to get used to them with Billy.

"Why are you here.?" Spencer asked annoyed.  
"Well the class was leaving and I couldn't go without my buddy." Billy explained with a smile.  
"Aww that's so sweet." Shanilla said softly.

And she was right, kinda. Billy risked himself getting left just to find Spencer and that was nice.

"So basically what your saying is we're lost.?" Rajeev pointed out.  
"No way dude bro, they said they were going to the sciencie part." Billy said.  
"This is a Science museum. All of it is sciencie." Spencer sighed.  
"Right…., but I figured you'd just get us unlost brobag." Billy said hopefully.  
The four of them found their way back to the small room and went from there.

"Okay its only 12:30, we have to be back at the school by 3, they couldn't have gone that far." Shanilla pointed out.  
"Right, and we came from that way, so I doubt they'd just go back there so they must've went this way." Spencer calculated.  
They walked a few minutes and found nothing.

"Ugh, we're lost, why don't we ask someone for directions.?" Shanilla announced  
"We don't know where to ask for directions to though." Spencer pointed out.  
"Well we might as well make the best out of this, we're at a museum so let's museum." Rajeev suggested.  
"What.?" Shanilla and Spencer asked in unison.  
"It won't be any fun if we just stand around looking for the class like lost dogs, let's museum." Rajeev explained excitedly.

So that's what they did. They museumed. They saw more of the museum than they would've with the rest of class.

"Hey, look they've got a Halloween exhibit." Spencer indicated.  
"Well let's go check it out." Shanilla approved.  
"Guys we really should y'know get back to finding the class." Billy protested.  
"Why, ya scared.?" Rajeev teased. "No.! Its just… Its just getting late." Billy advised.  
"Its only 1:40." Spencer pointed out.  
"Yea but.." Billy started.  
"Its okay Billy, if you're scared you can stay out here." Shanilla said sympathetically.  
"What, The Cobras not scared!" He blurted.  
"Then come on.!" Rajeev exclaimed.  
And with that the four of then entered, Billy lagging behind.

"Woah, how cool is this." Spencer said to him self.  
Suddenly something popped out from behind.  
"BOO." He heard, which caused Billy to cling on to his arm. It was Rajeev.  
"Dude you almost gave Billy a heart attack." Spencer giggled.  
"What, no. I just thought you'd be scared, so I was uh. Making sure you weren't." Billy stuttered out.  
"Mmhmm." Spencer scoffed.

He was so caught up with the at the creepy stuff he didn't even notice that Billy was holding his hand through to whole exhibit.

"Woah, what's going on here.?" Rajeev teased.  
"What do you-" Spencer started until he noticed Billy's fingers were laced in his. Both boys turned bright red and quickly detached their hands. They didn't know what to say.

They walked around a bit longer and eventually it was 3:00 and they still hadn't found the rest of the school. Good thing the museum was about 10 minutes away from the school walking. The four of them walked out into the cool, autumn air and walked back to the school.

"Haha, hey Rajeev look." Spencer teased, showing Rajeev the video from earlier.  
"Seriously, you got that on tape.?" Rajeev sighed embarrassed.  
"Haha, send me that Spence, I'll use it as blackmail." Shanilla joked.  
"Aww come on really." Raveej whined.  
"Don't worry brodeo I'm with you, if someone had something embarrassing of The Cobra I'd wouldn't want them putting it out there either." Billy accused.  
"You mean like the fact that you and Spencer were totally cuddled up in that Halloween exhibit." Rajeev asked pulling out a picture on his phone of the two boys holding hands.  
They both turned red again stuttering out excuses.

Soon enough the four "friends" were back at the school in time to get home, all except for Spencer, he missed his bus.  
"Aww I missed my bus.." Spencer sighed quietly.  
"Don't worry brometheus, my mom'll take you home." Billy said out of nowhere, surprising Spencer.  
"Huh, no its okay its only a 30 minute walk." Spencer said miserably.  
"No way bro, youre always there for me so think of it as pay back." Billy insisted grabbing the other boys arm and dragging him over to his car.

"Hi honey, who's your friend." His mother greeted when Billy got in the car.  
"This is Spencer." Billy introduced.  
"Ohhhh, so this is him, Billy's told me so much about you, well not about _you ,_but he's told me how helpful you are and-" Billy cut her off.  
"Mom, I think he gets it," Billy giggled.  
"Anyways, Spence here needs a ride home."  
"Oh, sure, hop in honey." Billy's mom said joyfully.  
He hesitated but got in next to Billy in the back seat.  
He gave her the address and he was on his way home.  
"Oh Billy, did you pass out the invitations.?" His mother blurted after a few minutes of silence.  
"Haha, no.. I uh, I forgot." Billy stuttered out.  
"Invitations..?" Spencer thought in his head.  
"Yeah, I'm having an uh, Halloween party on Halloween and yea, "Billy said to Spencer nervously.  
"Are you gonna be able to make it Spencer.?" Billy's mom asked.

Here he was sitting in the back of her car, how could he say no, that's be kind of rude, and then there's the fact that he's sitting in the back of her car. She's giving him a ride home and he doesn't want to go to her party. Wow he's pretty selfish. All this stuff was going through his head,but he had to give an answer.

"S-sure." He stuttered sighing.  
"Really, bro dude.?" Billy asked happily.  
"W-well I'll have to talk with my parents first of course." Spencer pointed out.  
"Oh yeah, yeah, of course." Billy scoffed mentally face palming himself.

He'd never really had friends before he was Billy Joe Cobra. He was just dorky Baruch Cohen and even though he did have lots of adoring fans now it felt nice to have an actual friend.


	4. Halloween

The next few days came and went quickly as did most of October. Lots had happened after the field trip. Spencer actually had friends now. He didn't hate Billy as much as he thought he would and once he put aside all the horrible thoughts and impressions they became good friends. Shanilla and Rajeev started coming to the computer lab, much to Spencer's dismay, but reluctantly he dealt with them and eventually they all became friends. Of course there were awkward silences, accidental insults and usage of the wrong words, but all the best friendships started that way.

October was a busy month for Billy and Spencer. Spencer was done giving Billy his "tour" and got his Two A's, but there was also a project they, along with Shanilla and Rajeev, had to work on. Billy had many meetings and other famous people business to deal with, while Spencer worked on a short film for the autumn film competition. Not to mention there was Billy's Halloween party that needed to be planned, so there was really no free time for either of the day of the party was coming up so at least they'd have a little break from "work", except for one problem, Billy's party was on the same night as "Hunted" came out. Maybe he could do both.?

Spencer arrived at the party, with Shanilla and Rajeev, a few hours late. It was Friday and the party'd be going on all night anyways, so no harm in being late right.?

Loud music, the smell of food and lots of Halloween decorations adorned the house. Billy's house was big, it probably cost 2 fortunes, if that was even a thing, Spencer thought.

Inside was bigger though. There were hundreds of teens, teens that didn't all go to Beverly Beverly, Spencer thought. He didn't recognise any faces, but there were some cute faces. If only Spencer wasn't so awkward, he'd go talk to some girls, but he was, so he kept quiet.  
"Good thing Shanilla and Rajeev are here." Spencer thought relieved.  
As if on queue, Rajeev disappeared from Spencers view into the crowd.  
"At least I have Shanilla," he corrected.

Shanilla wasn't popular, but she wasn't shy either, she was just quiet and kept to herself in big crowds, she never liked to be the center of attention, but she did like to talk. She was interesting so there never really were any awkward silences between them. She and Spencer decided they'd go sit outside, away from everyone else. It was cold and everyone wanted to stay warm, but if you ask them it was actually too hot inside and Billy's backyard was very pretty.

Meanwhile Billy and Rajeev were in Billy's living room playing "Truth or Dare".

"Hey Billy, mind daring Lolo to kiss me." Rajeev whispered with a wink.  
Billy was quiet for a while, trying to remember who Lolo was.  
"Ohhh, totes." he answered with a thumbs up after finding her.  
So he did, when it was Billy's turn he dared Lolo to kiss Rajeev. And though she didn't want to, she also didn't want to be the loser wimp that chickened out, to make matters worse, she'd be chickening out on Billy Joe Cobras dare, so there was a lot going for her, so, reluctantly, she went over and kissed Rajeev on his cheek, causing him to squeal like a little girl.

Lolo wasn't done though, she couldn't be mad at Billy, but she could get him back, and that's exactly what she did when her turn came.  
"I dare Billy, to kiss…" She paused, looking for some weirdo, and then she spotted him, the guy dressed as a zombie, err, werewolf,… Thing, (a.k.a. Spencer)  
"Him." She continued pointing at the weirdly dressed kid. Billy looked at her with a goofy smile and went to work his magic, except the guy he tapped on the shoulder was Spencer not some random stranger.

"Spence.!" Billy almost yelled, pulling his smaller friend into a hug. Reluctantly Spencer hugged back.  
"You made it, I thought you'd flaked." He continued.  
"Well I didn't have anything better to do, and I couldn't just say I was gonna come and not show." Spencer explained with a smile.  
At this point Billy had forgotten the reason he'd been over there in the first place, he was focused on Spencer.  
"So how d'ya like casa de Billy.?" He asked.  
"Uhh, I take French," Spencer joked. Causing them both to giggle.  
"Haha, but its nice, really big, though you could use better decorations, scarier, spookier, bigger." He continued.  
"Of course…" Billy said nervously.  
"Maybe some big spiders, zombies, fake blood," He teased. Knowing it'd make Billy scared.  
"Hah… Yea, speaking of that what's with your costume bromeo.?" Billy asked changing the subject.  
"Ohh this, yea, tonight Hunted comes out tonight, and if you dress like a totally hybrid creature you get in for free." He explained.  
"Oh, you're leaving.?" Billy asked, sounding more miserable than he'd wanted.  
"Yea, but I can stay for about another hour, movie doesn't start til 8:50 and you do live close to the theatre." He avowed, sensing the disappointment in Billy's voice.  
"Oh…, well why dont you come play games with us.?" Billy asked, perking up.  
"Shoot, no. Actually, Shanilla and I were just about to go trick or treating, I just came to find Rajeev." Spencer recalled suddenly.  
"Oh." Was all Billy said. He'd thought he actually made friends, but they were doing stuff without him, leaving him out, just like always, and yea it kinda hurt. He'd thought being Billy Joe Cobra and all this stuff would never happen. Maybe he was wrong.

"You can come too if you want, I just, just figured you'd be really busy with your party and all, that you wouldn't have time for this stuff y'know." Spencer explained nervously.  
"O-okay, yea." Billy said with a small smile.  
Spencer followed Billy up an elevator to a medium sized bedroom. The walls were bare with pretty blue paint, except for one which had tons of other stuff, like celebrities, and dumb cartoons.

"Woah, you like Trekkars War.?" Spencer asked seeing lots of pictures from the show.  
"Pfft, what no, now come help me find a costume." He scoffed, changing the subject.  
Spencer smiled, shaking his head, but went over to help Billy with his costume.

Billy didn't have much so they had to work with pretty much nothing and Billy ended up being some weird rich guy with a clown wig and a masquerade mask.

"So how do I look.?" Billy asked once everything was on.  
"You definitely look like Halloweenie." Spencer pointed out.  
"Ugh, what if people see me like this…" Billy mumbled looking into the mirror.  
"Its okay, you can't even tell its you." Spencer assured patting him on the shoulder.

They went out to hunt down Shanilla, who was dressed as a fairy robot alien, and Rajeev, who was dressed as a vampire with cat ears, nose and tail. They grabbed a few plastic bags from Billy kitchen and left out through the back.

They went trick or treating all around Billy's neighbourhood. They must've gathered about 100 pieces of candy each that night and then it was time for the movie.

"We can't go into the theatre with all this candy…" Spencer sighed.  
"Oh yeah… i never thought about that…" Shanilla agreed.  
"No worries Bromigos, we can put the candy in my room and then get it later when we come back." Billy assured.  
"Oh so you're actually coming to the movies with us.?" Rajeev asked doubtfully.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I." Billy asked curiously.  
"This is Hunted, y'know, really scary monster hunting movie." Rajeev explained.  
"Ohoho. Yea. Yea. I mean. Its a, a free movie so uh, why not right.?" Billy chortled nervously.

The four of them stood outside, in Billy's back yard while Billy went in to put the candy in his room for safe keeping. And then they were off to the cinema. The theatre was pretty packed but luckily there were some empty seats.

The four of them piled in, first Shanilla then Rajeev then Spencer and last was Billy. They went and got food and then sat in their 3D glasses waiting for the movie to start.

After a few minutes of previews the words "Hunted" appeared on the screen along with mysterious music. The movie starts in on William, a normal 17 year old who starts getting mysterious letters in the mail leading him to 3 other kids at his school that were also receiving mysterious notes. Jenna, a senior, Amberly, a freshman, and Simon, a sophomore. They had to go on multiple quest and solve multiple puzzles and riddles or they'd be turned into a mutant creature. It was much more interesting and scary than it sounded.

Spencer noticed Billy was scared and offered him his hand with taunting smile. He hesitated but took Spencers hand in his, occasionally rubbing and squeezing it when he got scared.

Once the movie was over it was about 10:55. They had to go back to Billy's, they'd be getting picked up at 11:15. Billy was still holding onto Spencers hand tightly once they left the theatre.  
"You still scared.?" Spencer asked.  
"No w-way bromeo. The Cobra doesn't get scared. I've said this like 50 times" Billy said quickly. But despite his claims he didn't let go of Spencers hand until they got back to his house.

Obviously, the party was still going on when they got back.

"Uhh, Billy.?" Spencer called out as they walked up the stairs.  
He didn't hear over all the music and talking.  
"Billy.?" He called out again louder.  
"You say something bromeo.?" Billy asked after a few seconds.  
"Yea uhm-" Spencer started.  
Billy held up a finger and opened his bedroom door.  
"What were you saying bro.?" He asked closing the door.  
"My hand's asleep." Spencer responded gesturing to their hands.  
"Ohhhhh.! Sorry dude." Billy apologised letting his hand go.  
"I mean I understand you were scared, but.." Spencer trailed off.  
"Hey, I wasn't scared, I was just.. I was just nervous." He denied.  
"Mmhmm, so you mean to tell me the movie had no affect on you whatsoever.?" Spencer questioned.  
Billy nodded, slowly backing up until he hit the wall.  
"Not even the zombies.? Or vampires.? Or ghost.?" He teased walking closer to Billy.  
"O-of course not." Billy stuttered avoiding eye contact. "Hmmph…" Spencer groaned doubtfully.  
"Face it bro, The Cobra doesn't get scared." He gloated stepping behind Spencer.  
Spencer narrowed his eyes and turned towards Billy."Mmhmm, so next time you hold my hand, it'll be because you want too and not 'cause you're scared.?" He asked.  
"Totes." Billy assured

Spencer stood there staring at Billy doubtfully. That's when Billy remembered the dare, he remembered that it was because of that dare that he'd saw Spencer and if he hadn't been dared none of this would've probably happened. And then he wondered what would've happened if he would've kissed him.  
He noticed Spencers brown eyes soften into a confused look. And before he realised it he was kissing Spencer.  
HE was kissing Spencer.  
He was kissing Spencer.?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Spence, my dads here." Called a familiar voice, it was Shanilla.

Billy quickly pulled away clearing his throat. He grabbed the bags of candy, the item they were originally up there for, and handed them to Spencer muttering "See ya"  
"Mmhmm" Spencer mumbled subconsciously

They both tried not to think about what had just happened but they couldn't, so they decided they wouldn't bring it up unless the other did. And neither of them ever did say anything so the issue was of the past.


	5. Holidays

It was Thanksgiving, Spencer was getting ready to go out to dinner with his family along with Billy's and Shanilla and Rajeevs. They were going to one of the few restaurants open on Thanksgiving and they were lucky they were able to get reservations in the first place. And they had to dress "fancy".  
Spencer wore one of his only suits, it was black with a green and red patterned tie, nothing special.

The restaurant was packed. When they got to the table Billy's family was already there.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Wright, its nice to to finally meet you," Billy's mom said cheerfully getting up to greet Spencers parents.  
"I'm Adina and this is my husband William." She introduced shaking their hands.  
"Well, you know Spencer of course, and this is our Jessica." Hugh said gesturing to Jessica.

"Wow Spence, you clean up good." Billy smirked pulling Spencer in for a hug.  
"Its just a stupid suit." He shrugged.  
Billy laughed. Ever since they'd kissed at that stupid Halloween party he'd spent a considerable amount of time thinking about Spencer. He'd found himself thinking about what Spencer was doing a certain moment, what kind of things he slept in, he'd also started noticing a lot about him, like some days he wore cologne and some days he didn't, he'd notice when Spencer did something different with his hair, or when he wore a new shirt or something. He noticed how Spencers eyes lit up when he talked about films, that cute look on his face when he was confused, how his voice changed when he was angry, how short he was compared to him. He was falling for Spencer, he just hadn't realised it yet. And much to his dismay he'd thought about kissing Spencer again and doing…..other things with him, whether he liked it or not.

Spencer had thought about it too of course, but he was still pretty confused about everything, so he tried not to, he didn't want things to be awkward between them and he felt not thinking about it would lessen the awkwardness, besides he had better things to think about than a stupid kiss.

The two of them went outside while their families got to know each other to wait for Rajeev and Shanilla to show.

When they finally showed a few minutes later everyone was ready to eat. They ordered their food and chatted amongst themselves.

"So how's your film coming along.?" Shanilla asked from across the table.

"Pretty good actually, its due at the end of the month and I've just got to put a few more finishing touches and it'll be okay." Spencer answered. Just the he noticed that Billy was still gone. He looked around the restaurant but there was no sign of him, guess he was still in the bathroom. Spencer excused himself and went to the restroom.

"Billy.? You in here.?" He called out. He heard a groan. "That you Billy.?" He asked.  
"Spence.? Billy groaned out from a stall.  
"You okay.?" Spencer asked, finding Billy's stall, which was slightly open.  
"Nuh-uh." He answered.  
"Uh, okay, I'm coming in." Spencer hesitated. He saw Billy leaned over the toilet, with his hair in his face.  
"What happened Billy." Spencer asked concerned.  
"Yea something i ate didn't quite agree with The Cobra." He slowly replied, clutching his tummy.  
Spencer knelt down next to Billy rubbing his back.  
"I'm cold Spence.. and my head hurts." Billy whined miserably.  
Spencer didn't know exactlu what to do, he wanted Billy to feel better so he did what his mom used to do when he was sick.  
He hugged him.  
Billy put his forehead on Spencers shoulder rocking back and forth, while Spencer slowly rubbed his back. Things were quiet except for them breathing and Billy's occasional whimper.  
Billy puked about two more times after that, in the toilet of course, before he felt a bit better. "You feelin' okay.?" Spencer asked holding Billy's face up. Billy nodded sheepishly. There they were again, face to face, alone, closer than ever, he could've kissed Spencer again, he wanted too, but he didn't. He'd just puked and that be pretty gross. So instead he sighed and went to rise his mouth out.

Fortunately, everyone was done eating when they got back so they could go straight home, but unfortunately Shanilla and Rajeev had already left and they'd been waiting about 10 minutes for Billy and Spencer to get back.  
_

It was now December, school was almost out for the rest of the year and Spencer couldn't be happier. He'd thought the whole Billy thing would've dies down but it didn't, Billy was still treated like royalty whenever there was a chance, which really raised his already high ego. Billy was really busy with recording songs, they'd been in the writing process for months and now it was finally time for a single, but he wanted to write his own single. His record label advised against it, but he was gonna do what he wanted anyways, just to see how things would go. Frankly he was tired of all this teen pop, wusscore stuff his label was making him do, he was Billy Joe Cobra, his fans would love him no matter what…. Right.? He just needed to figure out what the song would be about.

As you can probably tell Spencers family loved to plan "get togethers" for holidays and the next holiday was Christmas. Spencers parents were having a Christmas dinner and his friends were invited. Fortunately, Christmas was after Hanukkah this year so Billy's family was able to go (his mother was Jewish).

The Christmas dinner started at around 6 and for the first hour or so they sat around the fire sharing Christmas memories and stories waiting for dinner to be ready. 5 embarrassing stories later and Billy's story is being told. He was 10 at the time and let's just say it was the reason he'd had no friends for like the past few years. And everyone was laughing, it was not funny, well it was but, he still wasn't exactly over it yet of course, so he left the room for a bit, just to think.

About 5 mimutes later Spencer appears infront of him.  
"Hey, Billy you okay, you seem kinda bummed." Spencer asked concerned.  
"Yea, its all good brometheus, those stories just kinda got to me. That's all." Billy shrugged.  
Spencer groaned doubtfully.  
"Forrealsie Spence, I'm okay. All that stuff happened in the past and I gotta keep looking forward, there's no point in livin' in the past when you're in the right now." He explained poetically.  
"Whatever you say Billy." Spencer scoffed, about to walk off.  
"Wait, look Spence," Billy said gesturing above them. It was mistletoe.  
Spencer turned red. He laughed nervously.  
And the next thing he knew Billy's lips were on his. He was nervous, his heart was beating fast, he was confused.  
"Billy.." He mumbled pushing away.  
"Come onnn Spence, its Christmas." He argued.  
Spencer frowned.  
"You're kissing thee Billy Joe Cobra, d'ya know how many people would love to be you right now bromigo.?" Billy bragged. This kinda pissed Spencer off.  
"Oh yea, well why don't you go find one of those people then." He insisted angrily.  
Billy was about to argue back when Shanilla entered the room.  
"Oh, uh.. Ehm. I- dinners ready." She stuttered out noticing an issue.  
"Yeah." Spencer mumbled angrily, walking to the kitchen.  
Who was this guy, telling him that kissing him was a PRIVILEGE just because he was famous, what.? His stupid ego was getting worse, it was the reason he'd hated him when they first met back in September.  
Once dinner was over, it was time to open gifts.

"At least i can look forward to this." Spencer thought.  
He'd gotten a camera from his parents, a "Hunted" movie poster and shirt and a few trinkets Shanilla and Rajeev had brought back from India a few weeks before.

Rajeev got a leather belt and a new video game, and Shanilla got a watch along with a book she'd been dying to read.

Billy had gotten some souvenirs from India too but that was it, Spencer hadn't gotten up him anything, he didn't know what to get the guy that had basically everything and right now he was pretty happy that he didn't.

Afterwards, they sang carols in front of the fire, watched Christmas classics, and played video and bored games, Christmas was pretty fun. But of course everything good had to come to an end.

Spencer had brought all his gifts up to his room, Christmas was great, but he was still kinda pissed at how jerky Billy was earlier. Just then there was a knock as his door and in came Billy.

"You here to tell me that I have no right to be mad at you, that its a privilege to know you.?" Spencer said sarcastically.  
Billy was quiet for a moment.  
"…ohh.. Haha, yea… Sorry about that bromigo. Nah, I just wanted to give you this.." He said sheepishly holding out a box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper.  
"What is it.? An autographed photo of you.?" Spencer snickered.  
"Just open it…" Billy sighed. Spencer groaned, but opened it anyways.  
He smiled as Spencers eyes lit up.  
"Oh my gosh, where did you get this. They don't even sell them in the store." Spencer beamed. It was a book, the book, from "Hunted" where they kept all the letters from the mysterious hunter.  
"Yea, it's kinda the one they used in the movie." Billy bragged.  
"You're totally kidding.!" Spencer blinked doubtfully.  
"Nah, of course not. I just wanted to y'know thank you. I've been a tiny bit over confident lately, especially today, and-"  
"Tiny.? More like an overly arrogant egoistic jerk." Spencer cut in.  
"Hehe, yeah. And any normal person wouldn't have to guts to say that to me, but you Spence, you're different. I just wanted to give this to you in person. Y'know." Billy concluded scratching his head.  
"Yea, I am different. I hate your music." Spencer joked. Billy could be a jerk sometimes, but he was still a pretty good guy.  
"Yea." Billy giggled. "Well I'll see you later Spence, yea." He continued turning to leave.  
"Ahhh, come 'ere toolshed," Spencer teased pulling him in for a hug.  
"Heyyy, you never got me a present." Billy pointed out.  
"Well, what am I supposed to get the guy that has everything, I'm not from a foreign place." Spencer complained.  
Billy just laughed. He'd never admit it, but just having Spencer as his friend was good enough. He was a screw up, and Spencer realised that, but he didn't hate him for it and he admired that. He wasn't like Billy's fans, who'd be on his side no matter what he did, Spencer was a real friend and that was all Billy could ask for right now.


	6. New Years

**Authors Note: this will probably be the last chapter for a while until after school starts. Sorry it's short I wasn't really in the mood to update but decided I needed a proper see ya later so here it is. I'll probably rewrite this later maybe but until then I hope you like it and thanks for reading. Happy Holidays. :3 xxxox**

A few days later and it was New Years eve. Billy's parents invited them over for a party, but Jessica had a tournament so unfortunately they couldn't go. But Billy being Billy convinced Spencer to come. Shanilla and Rajeev were in India again so it was just the two of them.

"Hey Billy," Spencer greeted coming into his room.  
"Hey broski, glad you could come. I didn't wanna spend New Years all alone." Billy admitted  
"Yea and I definitely didn't wanna spend it at one of Jessica's tournaments." Spencer agreed.  
"So Spence, uhh-" Billy started but was cut off.  
"Ooo, you got the new titanium mooners, can we play.?" Spencer asked entranced by the Japanese video game.  
"Oh, uh… Yea sure.." Billy sighed hooking the game up. After about 30 minutes of KO's Billy finally gave up.  
"Whoooo yeah, I win by default." Spencer cheered.  
"Aww whatever broski…" Billy booed.

After a few minutes of silence Billy decided maybe now would be a a good time to talk to Spencer about that thing he'd wanted to talk about, But what cut off once again by his mother.  
"Boys its time for dinner." She called from down stairs.  
"Okay mom." Billy sighed again. Dinner seemed like it took forever due to the fact that Billy's mom and dad were questioning Spencer and him about their new years resolutions. Billy was getting restless.  
He excused himself from the table and went up to his room.  
About 5 minutes later Spencer followed. He'd convinced Billy into another game so for a few hours they sat up in Billy's room playing video games "Hey Billy you okay. You seem a bit bummed out or something." Spencer asked pausing the game. It was now about 11:30.  
"Yea Spence everything's okay…" Billy lied. So they sat on Billy's bed in silence for a while.  
"Nah Spence, y'know something has been on my mind lately." Billy said after what seemed like forever.  
Spencer looked at him curiously.  
"Well, Spence… Its just. Ugh I dunno never mind." He dismissed.  
"Billy. You can't just get me ready to hear something and  
then not tell me what it is." Spencer pointed out.  
"Nahh Spence it's stupid." Billy pushed.  
"It's okay." Spencer comforted. Billy was quiet for a while.  
He sighed.  
"I dunno how to say this Spence, but, like. Have you ever thought about. I dunno us being. Y'know. A. Thing." He asked slowly.  
It sounded more like he was thinking out loud. He regretted every word that cams out of his mouth, but it was too late. No going back now.  
Spencer was quiet.  
"See Spence I told you it was stupid. Just.. Just forget it." Billy dismissed.  
"Honestly… I have," Spencer admitted.  
"Really.?" Billy asked perking up.  
Spencer nodded slowly.  
Honestly Spencer HAD thought about the possibility, I mean who wouldn't with Billy kissing him all the time, but he'd never thought about HIM liking Billy. It never dawned on him until now that maybe he liked Billy and not just the thought of him being in a relationship with someone.  
The next thing he knew Billy's lips were on his once again and like always Spencer pulled away.  
"Billy.." He mumbled standing up.  
"Spence cant you just let things happen.? Just let THIS happen, maybe its a good thing, maybe its supposed to happen." Billy pressured grabbing Spencers arm.  
"And what if it isn't Billy.? Huh.? What if, what if this is a mistake and we ruin everything.?" Spencer asked turning towards him worried.  
"But what if we don't.?" Billy pointed out.  
Spencer sighed he was still so confused, did he like Billy, was this worth their friendship.?  
"We'll never know unless we try.." Billy admitted.  
Spencer groaned. Billy was right, but there was always a "what if".  
What if they screwed up things, but what if things worked out. Ughh it was all so confusing.  
"I'm gonna kiss you again Spence, okay." Billy warned and so when Spencer didn't protest he went for it.

He kissed Spencer. He'd expected someone to come in and interrupt, or Spencer to pull away but that didn't happen, so they kissed. Billy had been waiting so long for this kiss. He tangled his hands in Spencer's now messy hair and pulled away. He smiled at Spencer, who now had a confused look on his face, and kissed him again. This time harder than before. He guided Spencer's hands up his shirt, who then pushed him against the wall.

"Billy, Spence.! Come watch the fireworks." Billy's mom had called up to them.  
"Kae mom." Billy yelled pulling away from Spencer. Spencer groaned, just when he was actually beginning to enjoy it, its over.  
They kissed one last time before heading downstairs.

"Woah, what were you two up to.?" Billy's mom questioned referring to their appearance. Their hair was all over the place and their clothes were twisted.

"Ehmm, so where are these fireworks.?" Billy asked changing the subject.  
Adina led the boys outside in the front where William was setting up the fireworks.  
"Woah, these fireworks look totally bromazing." Billy said noticing the stash they had.

They always did lots of fireworks but this was the most they'd had. They had small ones, the ones that just shot up and didn't explode, they had the ones that looked like trees, they even had some that counted down until January 1st. Those were Billy's favourite. And then was the big finale with all the "explosive" ones. They always did the fire works ten minutes before midnight since they had so many.

"You like fireworks Spence.?" Billy asked quietly. Spencer nodded.  
"Then you're gonna love this." Billy stated.  
He grabbed Spencers hand as they watched the fireworks.

Once the countdown started Billy pulled Spencer away so they could have a "New Years Kiss."

Things were pretty awkward the rest of the night. They'd always slept in the same bed when Spencer stayed over its just in this reality they were snuggled up to each other instead of blankets.


	7. Feels

It'd been 3 weeks, 3 weeks since Spencer and Billy had been "a thing." Maybe it was Spencers fault for thinking that dating one of the biggest upcoming stars was a great idea because it wasn't.

He hadn't seen Billy in two weeks. Apparently this was hisbig year, the year where his journey to stardom would sky rocket and he'd be a full fledged celebrity, and apparentlythere wasn't any room for a relationship in that journey.

Come on Billy, pick up, Spencer thought restlessly. This was the 5th time in an hour that he'd called and every time he was met with the same thing.

"Hey brodeos, you've reached The Cobra, I'm probably doing something awemazing right now, call you later"

"Forget it," Spencer mumbled, hanging up.

He didn't need this. He didn't need to stress himself out over Billy. It was obvious Billy was too busy for him, right.?

Right.! Spencer had tons of other things he could avert his attention to, like that project he should've done over holiday, or more research on film festivals, so that's what he did. The research thing, not the homework.

He ended up finding multiple contest, but decided to go simple and enter the "All about you" contest, where basically you submit a video about you and your life. He just needed to figure out what his video would be about. Nevertheless, he started filming asap.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Wright and-" No too boring, he thought.

"What's up guys I'm Spencer Wright. This is my-" Stop

He sighed. The beginning of things are always the hardest, let's start somewhere else, He thought.

He looked around for a moment.

Of course. He snorted to himself.

"So, this is my room, in this corner I've got all of my films. They're organised in genre, y'know, science fiction, horror, etcetera, and, uhm, that's my computer. I do all my special effects and script writing there. That's my bed, my posters, and- ohhh," he averted his attention to a small book.

"This is like my most prized possession, its the actual thing from the movie, its totally cool, and y'see," he flipped through the pages, "its all there."

He smiled, it reminded him of Billy. Christmas seemed so long ago, when in reality it was only 4 or 5 weeks ago. It was amazing how much could happen in so little time.

"These are my homebods Rajeev and Shanilla," Spencer introduced to the camera, but was interrupted whenout of nowhere he heard screaming. The screaming got louder and closer.

"Ugh, what's their problem," he wondered aloud.

"It appears as though.. Billy is back," Rajeev observed, running towards the crowd.

Oh, it appears as though butterflies are back too, Spencer thought. He'd never got butterflies before when he saw Billy, but lately even thinking about him gave Spencer butterflies

Be cool Spence, just relax, he told himself. Its just Billy, but what if he changed. A lot can happen in two weeks. All these thoughts and more were going through Spencers head he hadn't even noticed that the screaming had gotten louder.

Wait, what, he thought coming back into reality, he felt sick.

He hadn't noticed the shaking either. Billy was sitting down next to him shaking and calling his name.

"Spence."

"Spencil.."

"Spenclvania!"

"Spencer!"

He started to hear.

"Okay, okay stop, I'm here, I'm up," he clarified, pushing Billy away.

There were tons of people gathered around them, trying to squeeze closer. Shanilla had already left and Spencer was totally contemplating doing the same. Maybe this whole Billy thing was a bad idea.

"Ugh, I'll see you later," he shouted over all the screaming people and made his way to the computer lab.

"It was pretty hectic in there huh," she asked with a small smile.

"You're telling me.." Spencer sighed, trailing off.

Things were quiet for a while, they kinda just sat there in silence, it wasn't comfortable this time though.

"What's wrong.?" Shanilla asked after a few minutes.

"Huh.?" Spencer questioned.

"It looks like somethings on your mind," she pointed out.

Spencer sighed. She was right, something was bothering him, but could he really tell her, he and Billy hadn't officially "come out" yet and he couldn't really risk pissing the both of them off...

"No, everythings fine," he lied

She gave him a look that said, "I know you're lying," but decided to leave the subject alone.

Things were pretty hard for Spencer Billy-wise since then. He wasn't able to see him at all other than the occasional passing by in the halls, but in class he sat with his fans, not his friends. That day at lunch was probably the only time he'd get to see Billy and he ruined it. It was his own fault really.

Maybe he was being selfish, he'd gotten to spend Christmas, Thanksgiving and New Years with Billy, which were things his fans could only dream of doing, and he understood. He go to live the life most of Billy's fans wished they could live and here he was getting pissy because he couldn't see him for a few days, when he infact got to spend every other day with him, whereas his fans didn't. He was pretty selfish.

After school he, Shanilla and Rajeev started to check out a new place called "The Wifri."

"Free WiFi along with fri's and a burger, who could ask for more," Rajeev would say. Eventually it became a regular hang out for the three of them.

"Hey, I haven't seen Billy in while," Shanilla pointed out one day.

"Yea, I guess he thinks he too good for us now," Rajeev scoffed.

Spencer laughed nervously, though he didn't want to, he was seriously thinking the exact same thing.

But, what they didn't know was that Billy, no matter how cool he made things look, was having a hard time. He had school all day, he got mobbed there, then he had to go home and work on his album and other celebrity stuff in addition to the homework. Now, he didn't hate this life, but he missed his friends. Most of those fans were not interested in being his friend, they were just stalkers. He missed Rajeev and Shanilla. He missed hanging out with them, but mostly he missed Spencer.

He felt bad about not seeing him, but the way things were now he just didn't have time, it was his own fault really. And as much as he hated to admit it, Spencer deserved better.

Notes:

This is kind of a filler chapter.I've had this for a while, I wasn't gonna put it up until I had the next part ready but whatever I guess. I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about the story so yea. I apologise for any of my grammatical errors. I kinda read over this one this time so if you find anything wrong I'll fix it.


	8. Lemonade and Butterflies

There was a knock on the door. It was almost 11 pm.

_Who would be out this late_, Spencer thought.

He decided to ignore it, until the knocks became more frequent.

He sighed and walked over to his front door.

"What could possibly be this-" He started, but stopped when he saw who was at the door.  
It was Billy.

"Hey Spence…" He smiled shyly.

"Billy, my parents are asleep, what do you want," Spencer asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see you.."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Well there are 22 other hours in a day that you could've came to see me," He pointed out annoyed.

Billy sighed. "I know Spence.. things have just been.. weird. And I wanted to talk to you about it, but I've been busy lately."

"Yea, busy with all your fans," Spencer muttered.

"Yea.."

It was quiet for a while, excpet for the occasional car and crickets, it was bad silence, awkward, full of tension, the worst kind of silence.

"Well, I've gotta get back to my, uh, video.." Spencer finally said, turning to go back in,

"Wait Spence," Billy called.

He turned back to look at Billy.

"Why don't we take a walk," He suggested.

"Billy, its like 11,"

"Please Spence.. I miss you," Billy pleaded.

"Fine."

Spencer missed Billy too, he just didnt want to admit it.  
He quietly grabbed his keys and followed behind Billy.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Billy, where are we going," Spencer decided to ask.

"You'll see.." Billy smirked, grabbing Spencers hand.

There were those stupid butterflies again.

"So, how've you been," Billy asked, trying to make conversation.

"Okay.."

Billy sighed. "Come on Spence, talk to me."

"Where are we going," He instead said, trying to change the subject.

Fine, be like that, Billy thought.

They walked quietly until they reached a park.

Billy let go of Spencers hand and went over to sit on a swing.

Confused, Spencer followed.

"You know Spence, things haven't really been awesome for me either," Billy said after a while.  
"I mean, being famous is great, it really, really is great, and all these fans, you know people love me, like I got so many things from fans, its weird how much they love me-"

"Where are you going with this," Spencer groaned annoyed.

"Ahem, right, but even though I've got all these people that love me and want to be around me, none of them really matter, because the only person I want around is you Spence, and Shanilla and the jeevster, but mostly you Spence. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and stuff lately, and I understand if you wanna, y'know," Billy explained.

Spencer sighed.

"I know Billy, this is all weird and new for me, things are confusing and not at all how I expected.." Spencer tried to explain.

Billy smiled and walked over behind where Spencer was sitting. He grabbed on to the swing and started pushing him slowly.

"Its okay Spence..." Billy comforted.

They spent the rest of the night in that park while Spencer tried to talk things out with Billy.

A little after 12 Spencer arrived back home.

"I'll see you later Spence.." Billy said placing his hand on Spencers cheek.  
"Yeah.." Spencer sighed with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Spencer awoke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock.

"Ughh.. what," he muttered.

He turned his attention to the clock which read 11:15 am.

_No, no ,no_, he thought.

School started at 7:50 sharp, and here it was 11:15, he was about 3 hours late.

"Hey, why didnt anyone wake me," he grumbled walking down to the kitchen.

There was no one there, but there was a plate with a note taped to it.

_"Hey Spence, just in case you forgot, Jessica has that big tournament today, we had to leave a bit early, so we could get there on time. Have a good day._  
_-Mom"_

"Oh," he muttered.

Now Spencer had two choices, he could go to school like a good boy, or he could stay home and work on that movie of his. He was already late, and there were only so many hours of school.

He decided to do the logical thing, and stay home.

"Ahh, yup, this was a good idea," Spencer smiled, sipping Lemonade through a straw.

Just then he got a call.

"Hullo..," he greeted confused.

"Hey, Spence. Heard you weren't at school today," came from the other end.

It was Billy.

"Uhh, yea, speaking of school why aren't you there," Spencer questioned.

"Ahh, its celebrity stuff babe, you wouldn't understand,"

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I've got some free time, and it appears you do too, so.." Billy trailed off.

"Uh, well you're out of luck rock star, I do have things to do," Spencer lied.

"Pfffff, nothing's better than spending the day with The Cobra, which is why you should come open the door," Billy said excitedly.

Though confused, Spencer got off his bed and walked down to the door.

"Surprise," Billy yelled.

"Billy, why are you here," Spencer asked.

"Thought you'd be a bit happier to see me," Billy scoffed.

"Well, I did just see you last night," Spencer pointed out.

"Whatever," Billy muttered walking into Spencers house.

"So, where's the fam," He asked.

"Oh, they're at one of Jessica's tournaments," Spencer explained, closing the door.

"Oh, so its just us here then, together, alone.." Billy hinted.

"Mmhmm, lemonade," Spencer offered, changing the subject.

"No parents, no rules,"

"Yea, we can drink all the lemonade we want," Spencer said innocently.

Billy frowned, "you know what I mean Spence."

"Yea, that you want some lemonade," Spencer insisted, walking to the refrigerator.

"Some of your lemonade," Billy said flirtily wrapping his arms around Spencer waist.

Spencer turned to face him. "My lemonade is mine, but you can get your own though." He took a sip from his cup.

Billy smirked and leaned down to kiss him. "Mmmm," He hummed. "Taste like lemonade."

"Well, I was just drinking some," Spencer replied with a frown.

"You know, you've turned into a big jerk," Billy pointed out with a smile.

"Yea, but I'm a jerk that taste like Lemonade," Spencer smirked, pulling Billy down for another kiss.

There are the butterflies again.

"Ehm, Billy," Spencer mumbled against his lips after a few minutes.

"No Spence," Billy whined, continuing the kiss.

"No, come on Billy," Spencer said, pushing away from him.

"Ugghhhh, what's wrong Spence," Billy asked annoyed.

"I was kinda in the middle of something, before you were here," Spencer pointed out.

"But, Spence... I haven't seen you in like 5ever," Billy whined.

"Yea, well who's fault is that," Spencer asked, yea, he went there.

"Fine then, we'll do what you wanna do," Billy sighed.

Spencer gave a satisfied smile and dragged Billy up to his room.

"So, what's this movie about," Billy asked, sitting on Spencers bed.

"Me," Spencer responded quickly.

"So, can I be in it,"

"No"

"Why," Billy whined.

"You're not me,"

"Yea, but," he walked over to Spencers desk, " I'm a big part of you."

"You're not," Spencer smiled, spinning his chair to face him.

"Ugh, come on brometheus, you'd be lucky to have me in your movie,"

"Yea... You know what, you're right," Spencer grabbed his camera and aimed it at Billy. "This, world, is the biggest jerk of all time. Here he is in his natural habitat, oh wait he doesn't have a habitat cos he's all over mine."

"Cut, cut, cut," Billy yelled, covering his hand over the camera. "Come on Spence, don't be like that."

"Like what"

"A total tool shed," Billy clarified.

Spencer rolled his eyes, then he heard a knock.

He and Billy shared a glance, then went to get the door.

"Hey Spence, you weren't at school today, so we wanted to make sure you were okay," it was Shanilla.

"And we brought fooooood," Rajeev sang, holding up a Wifri bag.

Billy let out an excited gasp.  
"Jeevster, Shanilla," he yelled, hugging them.

"Billy, long time no see huh, we thought you ditched us for your new found fame," Rajeev scoffed.

Billy smiled nervously.

"If I would've known you were gonna be here, I would've bought you a burger too," Shanilla smiled

"Ahhh, nah," Billy laughed, "Its totes cool."

Spencer watched as they reunited and he smiled.

Maybe things'll be getting back to normal after all.

"Who wants lemonade," Spencer asked.

They spent the rest of the day together, in Spencers kitchen, drinking lemonade, eating burgers, and catching up.

Of course Spencer needed to work on his film, but that could wait for another day.

* * *

Notes:

Aghagahah, soooo very sorry it took so long for me to post this, writers block is a bitchhhh. Hahahaa, but I hope you guys like it so far, I can't promise that I'll be updating quicker, but I hope you know that whenever I get time, I'm always thinking of what to write next and I'd never forget about this story. Anyway, hope you don't hate it or me too much, and I'll be updating soon. C:


	9. Spencer's Song

It'd been days since _that day_, that day that everything fell back into place, everything felt right, or at least it should've, right.?

Maybe not, yes Billy was spending every ounce of free time he got with Spencer, but he was just there, he wasn't really _there_. They spent time together, but Billy was always stuck in his own thoughts, they never _talked._

Spencer was up in his room working on his film with Billy, who was instead staring at a piece of paper.

"Hey, Billy," Spencer started. "I'm thinking, maybe you should be in my movie."

"Oh yea, Spence," Billy said half-heartedly.

"Yea," Spencer said sighing.

Was he overreacting, Billy didn't have to dedicate _all_ of his time to Spencer, yet it seemed like that was what he was trying to do, so so what if he spent a little of that time working on "Billy things", he'd been working on Spencer things for so long, it was only natural, right.

So, Spencer decided that he'd too try to work on Billy things. He went over and sat next to Billy on his bed.

"So, what are you doing," He asked.

"Ahh, it's nothin important Spence," Billy started, moving his arm to cover up whatever it was he was writing.

"Seems pretty important to me." Spencer gave a small.

"Nah, its just a side project," Billy said closing his note book. "Now, I hear you're finally trying to get The Cobra in your little movie, huh.?"

"Yea, buuut it seems to me like you're more interested in writing in that little book than being in my movie, so I guuuuess I'll just have to find someone else for the part," Spencer teased, walking back over to his desk.

"Pfft, no way brotato, of course I wanna be in your movie. You want my good side" Billy said, posing.

"uhhh, no," Spencer muttered.

"Oh come on, you know you like it."

"I dont."

"You do." Billy smiled.

"Yeah,let's just get back to the movie," Spencer said amused.

So, they spent the rest of that day working on Spencer's movie.

* * *

Billy was hardly around for the next few days, he always made up excuses to get out of hanging out with Spencer, he'd just yell out "official rockstar business, brotato", or something of sorts, and leave, but hey, this is what happens when you date a rock star,right.?

"Hey, Billy," Spencer said into the phone. "So, I mean its like valentine's day today, and I know I'm not into that mushy stuff, but we haven't hung out in a while, so you still busy," he asked with hope and embarrassment in his voice. He never did this kind of stuff.

"uhh, I'm reeeeallly sorry Spence, but I can't today, but tomorrow I promise we'll hang out," Billy muttered.

Spencer sighed. "Yea, sure. Whatever Billy." And with that, he hung up.

He ended up spending valentine's day in his room playing video games with Rajeev, which is what he usually did, but today it just wasn't working, so eventually he was left bored and alone until tomorrow came around.

Now you've probably been wondering what exactly Billy has been doing and why he's not hanging out with Spencer, but I assure you it's for good, not evil. Billy's been trying to perfect a song he'd been writing for Spencer, so he spent days working on that and February 15 at 5:47 PM, he was finally done.

He'd tried calling Spencer about 50 times (exaggeration of course), but no answer. And this made him sorta mad, he'd been working so hard on this song, and now when he was finally done there was no Spencer there to play it for.

He waited, he waited what felt like hours, playing the song over and over again and then Spencer called.

"Hey Billy," he said softly.

"Sup Spence, you busy right now.?"

"Uhh, no."

"Good, can you come over.?"

"Uhm, isn't it a bit too late to be coming over.?"

"We'll meet at the park then, see ya," Billy said quickly, hanging up before Spencer could protest.

Spencer sighed, quietly he walked down the stairs, got to the door and- "Spencer, where are you going so late," his mom called from the kitchen.

"Uhh, well I left my... camera at Shanillas, and I uh... need it tonight, to do.. touch ups and stuff," he stuttered.

"Oh, well I can drive you over there if you want," she suggested.

"No, its fine. I'll walk," he assured, and left.

Once he got to the park, he was met with Billy and his guitar.

"Hey Spence, Billy said walking over to the smaller boy.

"Hi Billy," Spencer greeted softly.

"Sorry I've been a tool lately, but I've been working on something for you." He picked up his guitar.

"you're gonna wanna record this," Billy said, then began to strum.

* * *

**SSo, I'm not good at lyrics and whatnot, so I'm gonna stop right there. Sorry for my small hiatus, but here I am, I'm back, and also sorry this one is really short, but I'm already working on the next few chapters, so I should be done in a few. Thanks :3**


	10. It's not a secret anymore

"Spence, Spence," Billy yelled, running up to Spencer, who was sitting on a bench outside the school.

Things with Billy at school had cooled down a bit, he was still the magnificent 'Billy Joe Cobra', everyone just gave him a little more, needed, space now.

"Yea...yea," Spencer questioned, looking up from where he was sitting.

"Guess what," He asked excitedly grabbing Spencer's shoulders.

"Okay, okay, what," Spencer asked, trying not to be annoyed.

"No, you have to guessss," Billy whined, shaking Spencer by the shoulders.

"Okay, but first, _stop _shaking me," Spencer ordered, removing Billy's hands from him.

"Ahh, yea sorry broski." Billy gave an embarrassed smile.

"So whats your big news," Spencer asked.

"No, Spence you gotta guess."

Spencer sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Uhh, you won a contest," Spencer guessed half-heartedly, leaving the school building. Billy was still playing this game.

"Nope."

"Well, what then Billy, we've been doing this literally all day," Spencer finally decided to say.

Billy took a deep breathe and then happily whispered "I'm going on tour Spence."

"Oh my gosh, Billy, that's amazing," Spencer said unsure of himself. Yes, he was happy for Billy, but at the same time this meant him spending more time away from Billy than he already was.

"Of course it's amazing, it's better than amazing.! It's... what's better than amazing, Spence?"

Spencer giggled, then cleared his throat. "so when do you leave," he asked.

"June 20th," Billy said quickly.

"That's the day before the screening.. you'll be able make it, right," Spencer questioned.

"Pffft, of course broski, now back to the tour, this is gonna be bromazing.." Billy assured, putting his arm around Spencer's shoulder as they walked further away from the school.

* * *

"Ehm, so I have called you all here today because I have bromazing news," Billy started. He, Rajeev, Shanilla, and Spencer were sitting in his room.

His 3 friends were silent.

"I, thee Billy Joe Cobra," he then paused and added, "drum roll please" and drum roll they did.

"Am... going.. on... TOUR," he continued dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

This resulted in a few "ooos" and "ahhs" from Shanilla and Rajeev as they got up to congratulate him.

Spencer smiled, Billy really seemed happy and excited about this, not that he shouldn't be. Billy definitely _should _be happy, he'd worked hard to get here, and deserved this, so why did Spencer feel so weird about it.

He decided to put that feeling behind him and try to be okay about the whole situation, besides it _was_ just a tour.

Unknowingly, Spencer noticeably grew more and more clingy when it came to Billy, the thought of not having Billy around for a while kinda worried him, and things had been going so well.

He'd find time everyday to text Billy, whether it was something as little as asking how he was doing every few hours, or bigger things, like how some nights they'd text each other until one of them eventually fell asleep.

He started accepting Billy's hugs instead of pushing them away, he even some of their hugs, even sometimes when they were in public.

He also opened up more. Billy was relatively open with Spencer, but Spencer had a hard time doing the same. He became more curious about Billy and his life, his past and how he got to where he was now, and in return, Billy did the same. Their relationship was actually becoming a relationship.

In retrospect this whole situation was better for their secret little relationship if anything..

It was around 7pm, Billy and Spencer were on one of their weekly 'study dates' at least that's what they liked to call it, just in case there were any suspicions from others.

Billy had gotten noticeably more since he released 'Spencer's Song', which he later named 'Loving You is Easy', people on the streets would stop and ask for his autograph, there were even a few paps on his tail every now and then, and he'd been featured in many magazines, he was now known publicly around the country. He'd gained more than just teeny bopper fans, he was now a 'true rockstar'

Usually they were at the library, even though the library wasn't the ideal place for someone like Billy, it _was_ a perfect alibi. If the paps came around it'd look like normal friends studying together, and no one would ever know.

But today things were different, maybe they were tired of spending every moment together at the library, and since school had ended for the summer 'study dates' were pretty irrelevant, _unless_ you were a nerd.

So they'd decided to have a _real_ date. A movie, dinner, though it was fast food, and even a little trip to 'their' park. Within the next few days several newspapers and magazines came out titled 'Billy Joe Cobra and his mystery man?'( Or something of the sorts.) With the same photo of him and Spencer hugging outside the theatre.

In retrospect they knew that they were going to have to tell _someone_ eventually, heck they were surprised even that it wasn't found out sooner, but they still weren't necessarily _jumping _with joy when their relationship was the biggest story in town.

At least they weren't in school.

Billy stood, pacing.

"Sit down Billy," Spencer said from his seat on the table, annoyed.

"So, we've gathered you guys here today to discuss an important matter," Billy continued, ignoring Spencer. He and Spencer had decided that now was a better time than ever to talk about this to their parents a few Rajeev and Shanilla.

Spencer sighed.

"So, of course you guys have seen the papers, i mean who hasnt," Billy started, laughing nervously. " "Ehm, so we thought it'd be best to tell you guys in person. That Spencer and I... are going out." It felt weird to actually say that out loud for the first time.

"And we have been for a while now, and I really like Spence, and-"

"Oh please," Rajeev interrupted. "It was obvious, I always knew.

"Rea-" Spencer started, but was cut off.

"It wasn't that obvious, I mean I didn't know," Shanilla chimed in.

"It's not that-"

"It was too obvious, you obviously don't pay attention," Rajeev argued back. And pretty soon the whole thing became a debate on whether or not Spencer and Billy's relationship was obvious.

Billy sighed and sat down next to Spencer on the coffee table. They watched as the others argued back and forth and smiled. At least things were okay.

* * *

*A/N so I bet this chapter is really shitty. I had the first part for a while, but couldn't really think of how to tie it tohethrr, so I apologise that it's pretty trashy. There are going to be about 2 or 3 more chapters and then the story's over. I've already finished writing the final chapter, I just need the other 1-2 chapters. I'm not exactly sure how I want this next chapter to go, so it will take a while to get it out. As always, thanks for reading this, I probably wouldn't have any motivation to continue writing it if _ nonone_ read it, so thanks for that.


	11. Letter from the writer

Sup guys, so as you know I haven't updated in a loooong time. I haven't been feeling too great these past few months, so that's why I have haven't been working on stuff as much. I've decided that I'm gonna rewrite this whole story. So I'm just gonna like update my older chapters and stuff, I've been working on that for a while now (i just finished the first chapter though, so it'll be a while). Im sorry for the wait, and i hope you guys'll continue to read it once I'm done. I'm terribly sorry. I'm not exactly better, so my pace will be really slow. Christmas break is coming up though, so I plan on doing a lot of writing then, so I hope I can get that done, and yeah, I guess that's all. Every now and then I get a little favourite on this story, so I wanted to let you guys know I haven't given it up yet, and I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to get it out there and finished up, but I am still working on it. I know I say this a lot, and i do mean it, so don't worry. Again, I'm so sorry I'm taking so long, as always, thank you guys for reading.


	12. Goodbye

Hey guys, soooo unfortunately I have decided to discontinue this story. I'm just not into it anymore, but i do have some ideas for another, similar, story to this one. I saw this coming, aha I can never finish what I start &amp; im sorry for that. I do hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted and hope that you guys'll read the next one I put out, I promise I'll finish the next story. But again thank you guys for all your feedback on this story, and I hope you have a great 2016.


	13. Soz

Hey guys, so soz. You might've thought the was a new chapter or whatever, but if any of you guys wanted to check out that new fanfic I was working on, I've started it. Y'know if you haven't already. Sorry I sound like an asshole (?) but yea thats all. And I _do_ plan on finishing that one, so there will be no unfinished business (hopefully) &amp; It's a lot better (imo) than this one (unless ur into that kinda stuff, or not). Also I was thinking of maybe deleting this story all together since it's over and all. So if you're really attached(?) to this story then could you please let me know, or I will be deleting it soon. Thank you &amp; bye


End file.
